Change is good
by narutofan821007
Summary: In some ways, she had gotten what she always wanted. A day in which he might come back. But this whole new image and personality, Sasuke had created for himself is making her question him. Did she really like him this way? Change was good right?


With each step he took, his footsteps echoed in the forest. Little dust balls forming at his feet. His head perked up as he heard a voice call out 'he's coming!' Oh, he knew who that was he thought smirking. A letter he sent told them he would be coming back. But as he approached the wooden gates that he left 7 years ago he felt uneasy. The chakra radiating beyond these gates was immense. Even as chills ran up his spine, the fist he held tightly rose up to the gates. With chakra gathered into his fist, he knocked loudly upon the door as wooden splints embedded themselves into his fist. He lowered it back down with small droplets of blood falling to the ground merging with the dirt. Then, nothing but silence.

"Let me go check." a man said. Focusing his chakra to his feet he took a leap into the air and set himself gently upon the gates. Spreading across his face was a smile as he set himself again on the grounds as his robe fluttered gently. With all the strength he could muster he shouted, "Let him in!" and the Jounins gave a nod and the gates swung open slowly. A shadowed figure stood there alone.

"Welcome home!" the group shouted and as happy as the man was he winced at the volume of the group. He stood silent before uttering a small word that granted immediate acceptance. "Thank you." He said and he bowed. The cheers and applaud allowed him with his pride to raise his head to see who had come to see him. His dark onyx orbs clashed with deep emerald, and he couldn't help that he was walking towards her. She was crying, and her fist sat clenched at her side.

"Sakura." A deep baritone voice said, and she looked up. The man with jet black hair stood looking down upon her. "Sasuke-kun…" was all she could utter from her lips. And she didn't even know why the suffix was there, but it had always been that way. In a simple gesture his thumb wiped the tears cascading down her porcelain cheeks, and the crowd went silent, hoping to see some love unfold to them. Encasing her in his arms, her sobs stilled until he leant down to her ear a word barely hearable. "I missed you." And although the crowd couldn't quite catch that, the fiery kiss that the two were locked in told them it was good.

They pulled apart with heavy breaths and cheeks flushed when a certain audible cough disrupted their moment. "Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled before cracking her knuckles, pissed that the moment was ruined. He gulped loudly before he found himself flung into the air. "And we have lift off!" the children shouted as they laughed. "Some things don't change do they?" he asked her. "No." she simply replied. "But I did." He simply answered back. His face turned to see a blur pass by and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Quirking his eyebrow in curiosity, he asked. "They're together?" She nodded and smiled at the couple. Everyone was sobbing, for different reasons, happiness, and sadness. Ignoring the wailing of the fan girls and fan boys, Sasuke linked their hands together.

He gave a gentle tug until she tilted her head up to see him staring at her. "Come on." He said gesturing in the direction of his house. She flushed heavily and he looked at her questioningly. "Not in that sense Sakura. How much has Kakashi rubbed off on you?" he said smirking. He leaned close and cornered her against a wall. He head his face in the crook of her neck right by her ear and breathed, "Unless you want to." And Sakura went limp in his arms. 'Oops, guess that was a little too much.' He said chuckling to himself. "I need to take her to my house so I'll talk tomorrow." And with that Sasuke started at a steady pace towards his house ignoring the distant pleas of fan girls.

Occasionally he would stare at the woman in his bed. The dark navy contrasting to her pink luscious hair, it scattered around her. His slim calloused fingers traced her cheek as he felt the satin like feeling ripple through. How could a simple touch make him want to ravage her right now? "Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled slightly, the corner of his lips tilting upward. It would have to wait till tomorrow. "The things you do to me…" he muttered. Lifting the sheets and letting his arm slip around her waist in a protective way he fell asleep.

Around noon as light scattered into the darkened room, Sakura woke up to feel another source of warmth behind her. She let out a squeak when she noticed the familiar Uchiha fan around her. "Good morning." Sasuke said as they sat up in bed as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. She let out a sigh of relaxation as he continued to nuzzle her. He inhaled what he recognized as jasmine and honey. Oh, the strange mixture had made him want to crave it. To her, he smelt of spice and the laundry. Almost like him, she thought the softness and toughness that surrounded this man.

They sat there, for how long they didn't know. But the silence created a serene environment around them. Laying across their legs were the blankets. What was nuzzling had turned into soft kisses trailing down to her shoulders. He was right it tasted different. The innocent taste of vanilla merged with the enhancing Jasmine. She could only let out small moans and failed attempts to breathe normally. He would smirk against her skin, and she would feel a twitch of anger until his ministrations resumed, leaving her dazed, at the point of drowning in pleasure.

"We have to go." She spoke softly as her palm softly caressed his cheek. He pressed his face against her warm palm and rubbed up and down creating a friction, another way for them to connect. He gave a tacit nod for a answer before disappearing into the bathroom. She hoped this wasn't a fantasy, the thing she craved for most. As the shower went on she lay crumpled in thoughts as to why he had changed so much. If this was all an act, and even doubting herself in whether this was the real Sasuke she knew. But all thoughts fled her brain when the door to the bathroom was let open again.

The towel tightly wrapped around his waist he walked out of the bathroom as he felt the familiar rush of wind evade his skin as goose bumps rose. Then, another smirk rose upon his face seeing the blossom having a brain malfunction. "I'm not that great." He said chuckling when he slipped into her boxers as Sakura refused to look. It would shatter the whole innocent appeal. He walked around the house in just boxers allowing Sakura to blush anytime their eyes would meet.

In another moment they had dressed up and left the house leaving it abandoned like it had been. They walked the streets of the village he had so long despised but now longed to walk upon with fingers laced. The roughness to her softness was something else they had in contrast. As they neared the familiarized building his grip on her had tightened and she squeezed back with just as much for reassurance. With the little confidence he had gained combined with the ever growing Uchiha ego they took their steps to the office. Upon reaching the door they looked at each other, colors clashing once again. She smiled and he smiled that one smile who remained ever to be his savior. It was just the dobe after all. These years wouldn't make a difference would it? "Come in." A stern voice said. And both had confusion stricken upon their faces. Well he had changed after all but still his hand quivered as he reached for the handle. His grip making his knuckles white. An ivory hand clasped his hand on top. She looked at him and helped him push down the handle into the light stricken room. Almost as if this was a place where tainted people weren't allowed in he looked in fear at the blinding light but she pulled him forward. He trusted her and he always would. Would fate finally allow us he asked himself. A smile graced his face but disappeared with the look of determination and strictness. Yes it will. Come what May and the door closed behind them.


End file.
